The present invention relates to automobiles, and more particularly to an automobile having a two piece retractable hard-top roof, wherein the actuation mechanism therefor is generally confined to a stowage compartment of the automobile, and wherein the retractable hard-top roof is stowed within the stowage compartment compactly in relation to the fore-aft dimension of the automobile.
Automobile roof configurations may be broadly classed into xe2x80x9chard-topsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cconvertibles.xe2x80x9d Hard-tops feature a rigid roof member composed of, and immovably affixed to, the skin material of the automobile, as for example steel. Convertibles feature a soft and flexible roof material which is stretched taunt over the passenger compartment by a frame. The frame is retractably configured such that the frame may be both retracted into, and deployed outwardly from, a compartment rearward of the passenger seating area, wherein the roof material compliantly follows the frame during its respective retraction and deployment movements.
Convertibles provide a wonderful sense of driving enjoyment, but have several disadvantages. The soft, flexible material of the convertible roof can degrade over time due to environmental factors, and the material admits noise entry into the passenger compartment at a level much higher than that admitted by a hard-top roof.
The concept of an automobile having a hard-top roof featuring convertible functionality is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,912. In this disclosure, a two-piece hard-top roof is selectively retractable into a compartment rearward with respect to the passenger seating area. In this regard, a first roof panel is frameably connected with a second roof panel. During a retraction movement, the first roof panel nestably travels on a framework of the second roof panel, then the nested first and second roof panels pivotably retract into the compartment. Disadvantageously, this concept appears to require that frame components be conspicuously located in the passenger compartment, and the pivoting movement would likely result in a large loss of otherwise useable space in the fore-aft dimension of the automobile.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is a retractable hard-top roof which does not require framework be placed into the passenger compartment when the hard-top roof is deployed, and further requires a minimal fore-aft dimension to accommodate storage when the retractable hard-top roof is retracted.
The present invention is a two piece retractable hard-top roof for interfacing with an automobile body assembly, the retractable hard-top roof having a forward roof component and a rearward roof component, wherein an actuation mechanism and its associated framework are not located in the passenger compartment, being generally located in a stowage compartment, and wherein a minimal fore-aft dimension is needed to accommodate storage of the retractable hard-top roof.
The forward and rearward roof components are constructed, typically, of the material of which the skin of the automobile is constructed, as for example steel, and each includes an interior header. A front end of the forward roof component is selectively affixable to the windshield trim so that, when deployed, the retractable hard-top roof is affixably joined to the windshield trim. The rearward roof component includes a rear window, is affixed at its rear end to the actuation mechanism, and is selectively affixable at its front end to the rear end of the forward roof component. The mid-seam formed by the joiner between the rear end of the forward roof component and the front end of the rearward roof component is provided with appropriate gasketing to prevent air and water leakage into the passenger compartment, wherein, for example, the mid-seam may be located generally medially of the (conjoined) retractable hard-top roof.
The actuation mechanism (and its associated framework) is generally located within a stowage compartment located rearward of the passenger seating area. The actuation mechanism includes a forward roof component actuator assembly, a rearward roof component actuator assembly, a joinder assembly, an affixment assembly, and a tonneau cover actuator assembly, the nature of which will become apparent from the following brief operational description of the present invention.
Beginning with the retractable hard-top roof at its deployed position, the driver selects a dashboard switch which commences retraction of the retractable hard-top roof. The sequence of events thereafter are managed by a microprocessor which is interfaced with the actuation mechanism.
The affixment assembly first actuates, wherein a first pair of flexible linkages are caused to rotate by an interconnected affixment actuator, whereupon latches located at the front end of the forward roof component disconnect from latch seats in the windshield trim, thus freeing the retractable hard-top roof from the windshield.
Next, the rearward roof actuator assembly actuates, causing the (still conjoined) retractable hard-top roof to retract into the stowage compartment. This movement is effected by a rearward carriage actuator moving a rearward carriage which is affixed to the rear end of the rearward roof component while a pair of rearward guide tracks within the stowage compartment define the movement. This retraction continues until the rearward roof component reaches a semi-seated position receivably within the stowage component.
Now the joinder assembly actuates, wherein a second pair of flexible linkages are caused to rotate by an interconnected joinder actuator, whereupon threaded fasteners located at the front end of the rearward roof component unthread from threaded bores located at the rear end of the forward roof component, thus freeing the forward roof component from the rearward roof component. Simultaneously a forward carriage moves via a forward carriage actuator guideably on a pair of forward guide tracks, and thereupon grasps the forward roof component.
Upon the threaded fasteners becoming released, the rearward roof component is lowered from the semi-seated position to its seated position within the stowage compartment by the rearward actuator. The forward carriage holds the forward roof component as the rearward roof component separates therefrom, and the forward carriage actuator causes the forward carriage to forwardly jog, and then retract the forward roof component receivably into the stowage compartment, the movement being defined by the forward guide tracks. Upon the conclusion of this movement, the forward roof component is located parallel to, and juxtaposed just fore of, the rearward roof component, both being generally vertically oriented and compactly spaced within the stowage compartment in relation to the fore-aft dimension of the automobile.
Lastly, the tonneau cover actuator assembly is actuated, causing a vertically stowed tonneau cover to vertically rise, pivot, and then cover the opening of the stowage compartment.
The deployment of the retractable hard-top roof is essentially a reverse of the aforesaid retraction steps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a two piece retractable hard-top roof for an automobile, having a forward roof component and a rearward roof component, wherein the actuation mechanism (inclusive of its framework) is generally confined to the stowage compartment, and wherein a minimal fore-aft dimension is needed to accommodate storage of the retractable hard-top roof.
This and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the following specification of a preferred embodiment.